July Sixteenth
by crazykitsune17
Summary: One shot. Harry Potter themed Inu x Kag fic for us HP dorks out there. XD Please R R!


A/N: I made a deal with a buddy of mine, and he wanted me to write an Inu x Kag fic. Personally, I hate Inu x Kag, so this was a bit of an unpleasantry for me. But do try to enjoy it. This is just for us Harry Potter dorks! XD

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is copyrighted.

* * *

**1. July Sixteenth

* * *

**

It was a new moon on the eve of July 16, 2005, and, of course, Inuyasha was human.

Taking advantage of such a situation, Kagome decided to drag the humanized hanyou back to her time to await the highly-anticipated release of the next novel in the Harry Potter series. When she had discussed this with Inuyasha the previous afternoon, he had been less than happy…

"Harry Potter? Who the hell is that?" Inuyasha sniffed. "Does he have Jewel Shards?"

"No, silly!" admonished Kagome, waving her finger in front of Inuyasha's face. Then, getting a dreamy look in her deep chocolate eyes, she continued, "Harry Potter is only the coolest fictional character _ever_! He's in these books, ya know, and he's a wizard and can do all this cool stuff and he survived Lord Voldemort!"

"'Lord Voldemort'?" scoffed the hanyou. "Does _he _have Jewel Shards?"

"Ugh!" cried Kagome. "You are so hopeless! Harry Potter doesn't really exist, and he doesn't have any Jewel Shards! And don't say his name!"

Inuyasha ignored her. "Then what's the point of meeting him?"

"We're not meeting him!" Kagome was getting red in the face from screaming at the dunderheaded hanyou. "We're awaiting his book release! It's been… almost two years since Book Five came out, and now _finally _'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince' is almost here! Come on, let's go! It's almost midnight!"

And she proceeded to drag Inuyasha down the well.

Still confused and slightly agitated, Inuyasha grumbled, "It's hardly midnight. The sun's still shining…", but his voice was drowned out as Kagome heaved him through the well, blue mist and sparkles surrounding them as they traveled through time.

They finally landed in the future – Kagome's present time – lightly setting foot on the cushiony bottom of the well. They climbed out, Kagome obviously excited about this "Harry Potter" person, whom Inuyasha thought was stupid. He also couldn't help but feel a little jealous; Kagome never got this excited about seeing _him…_

As they heaved themselves out of the well, Kagome immediately bolted for her room, briefly waving hello to her mom, grandfather, and little brother. She shut the door just as Inuyasha was about to enter, giggling and muttering something about "changing into my costume". Inuyasha slunk down against the smooth wood of the door and pouted.

Souta came up to him, his hair messed up and parted along his forehead, revealing a lightning-shaped scar drawn on in eyeliner pencil. He grinned up at Inuyasha, who raised one of his heavy black eyebrows in reply.

"I'm dressing up as Harry Potter for the release of the new book!" he announced triumphantly. "Mom's even making me a wizard robe! It's gonna be so cool!" He stopped his babbling long enough to ask Inuyasha, "Did Kagome bring you back so you could come too?"

Inuyasha was about to answer something rude, but Kagome burst out of her room at that moment, spinning around in a black robe, shouting, "Ta-da!"

Inuyasha scooted backwards in surprise. What had exited the room looked nothing like Kagome – it was some weird, bushy and auburn-haired monstrosity, complete with a long, polished stick and very odd-looking sort of school uniform. To Inuyasha's dismay, the uniform skirt went past her knees.

"And just who the hell are you?" Inuyasha spat.

"Nice Hermione costume, sis!" praised Souta, eyebrows wiggling in approval. "You look just like her!"

"Ya think so?" asked Kagome, giving her auburn wig a little adjustment. "That's good. I was hoping that Inuyasha would be willing to cooperate with me and let me dress him up as Harry!"

"What?" cried Inuyasha. "Look, I'm not dressing up again. It was bad enough when you dragged me here for Halloween and forced me into that Peter Pan costume—"

Kagome wasn't listening to a word he said. She dragged him by his human ears – which hurt just as much as being dragged by his hanyou ears – into her bedroom and brandished a long black cloak at him, grinning expectantly. "Well?" she prompted. "Try it on! I made it myself!"

Sniffing, Inuyasha mumbled, "Then it can't be any good…" Lucky Kagome hadn't heard him; otherwise he would've busted a hole in her bedroom carpet from a rather angered "sit" spell. Nonetheless, Inuyasha removed his haori and shoved his arms through the sleeves – which were actually quite well put together.

Kagome squealed in delight, a feeling of satisfaction that her creation – the wizard's robe – had not fallen apart. She then dug a tall, pointed, tapered hat from her closet and set it smartly atop Inuyasha's head, standing on her tip-toes to reach. Inuyasha's eyes rolled up, trying to get a glimpse of the costume prop set atop his head.

Next, Kagome perched a pair of lens-less glasses on Inuyasha's nose and hastily scribbled a lightning mark on his forehead not unlike the one on her brother. She handed him a makeshift wand and said, "There. You're ready!"

"Ready for what?" Inuyasha sneered, waving the wand up and down as if trying to break it. "What are we doing?"

"We're gonna go camp out at Barnes and Noble tonight and wait for the new Harry Potter book!"

"Kagome—"

But Kagome had already started dragging him out the door. Mrs. Higurashi had just finished pinning a black cloak around Souta's shoulders and bid the three of them good-bye as they went out the door.

Kagome led the way, humming the Harry Potter movie theme under her breath as they walked along, without shame, in the dimming sunlight, to the bookstore. Inuyasha was still completely confused as to what in the world was going on and why he was dressed so stupidly, but he soon noticed that there were many more people dressed up as he was when they entered the bookstore minutes later.

The shop was crowded, packed with dozens of people in black robes and felt hats, carrying wands and muttering strange words under their breath. Kagome whipped out her "wand" and shouted, "_Avada Kedavra_!" at her brother, who then pretended to gag and fall over. Inuyasha gave his eyebrows another workout.

_What in the hell is going on here…?_

And suddenly, Kagome had wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's shoulders and brought him into a rough, almost painful kiss, sucking the breath out of the hanyou.

Taken by surprise, Inuyasha shoved away, and Kagome looked up at him, eyes sparkling. "Inuyasha," she whispered. "That was the Dementor's kiss. Next time we'll do it Muggle-style."

* * *

A/N: Kind of an inside joke there, but... it's still funny, right? Please review!

* * *

--crazykitsune17-- 


End file.
